CHAT ROOM OF DOOM
by SexySlytherin911
Summary: Hogwarts gets a chat room. Probably the worst thing you could do at Hogwarts school.


Chapter 1

Disclaimer= I DONT OWN HARRY FREKEN POTTER! Sorry it was of of AVPM...

Harry P has logged on

Ron W has logged on

Hermione G has logged on

Ron W= Why do we have 2 go on a copper for muggle studies.

Hermione G= Its a computer Ronald not a copper.

Ronald W= Same thing...

Hermione G= Its not actually. Copper is a...

Harry P= We get it Hermione its not the same...

Ginny W has logged on

Ron W= Why r u on here?

Ginny W= I could ask u the same thing.

Ron W= Yah I'm aloud on here, u r not..

Ginny W= Your not my mom!

Molly W has logged on

Ginny W= Oh shit!

Harry P= Busted...

Molly W= Ginevra is that you?

Ginny W= No

Molly W= GINEVRA WEASLEY I TOLD YOU WERE NOT ALOUD ON HERE!

Ginny W= But Ron is!

Molly W= Ronald YOU has a garden to de-gnome!

Ron W= Thanks Ginny...

Ginny W has logged of

Ron W= Bye Hermione.

Ron W has logged of

Harry P= Well bye 2 u 2...

Molly W= Bye now dearies have a good time. Only 2 more days until the Hogwarts dance!

Molly W has logged of

Harry P= Wow and I thought I had it hard with computer rights.

Hermione G= How did u get on 1 anyways?

Harry P= Its not mine. My aunt and uncle r shopping 4 my cousins birthday at Best Buy. They thought I would burn the house down so here I am.

Hermione G= Were is you cousin now?

Harry P= At a friends house.

Hermione G= Oh..

Harry P= Sooo...

Luna L has logged on

Harry P= Hey Luna!

Hermione G= Luna your in muggle studies?

Luna L= Yes us Ravenclaws have it with the Slytherins. All fifth and sixth years share a class.

Harry P= Gosh then I feel bad 4 u.

Hermione G= Me 2

Luna L= Its not so bad. The Slytherins dont mind the Ravenclaws. Did u here about the dance? The air will most likely be filled with Watsburgs.

Hermione G= Luna their is no such thing as Watsburgs...

Harry P= I heard about the dance.

Luna L= Who r u going with?

Harry P= Oh, well I haven't decided yet.

Hermione G= WHAT! ITS BEEN 3 WEKKS SINCE U HEARD ABOUT THE DANCE AND U STILL HAVE NOT ASKED!

Harry P= Well erm...

Ron W has logged on

Hermione G= Honestly u boys think u can just ask last minuet about these thing.

Luna L= Have u asked anyone Ron?

Ron W= Er no...

Hermione G= Unbelievable!

Blaise Z has logged on

Harry P= Well u don't just randomly say ,hey u got a date yet? No? Well do u want 2 go with me? The girls never say yes!

Blaise Z= Hey Luna u got a date yet?

Luna L= No

Blaise= Well do u want 2 go with me?

Luna L= It would be a genuine pleasure.

Harry P= WHAT!

Ron W= I guess girls r just drawn 2 guys with attitude...

Ginny W has logged on

Ron W= Err hey Hermione u got a date yet?

Blaise Z= Smooth...

Hermione G= This is the second time u have been 2 late Ronald...

Ron W= Please?

Hermione G= Fine...

Luna L= Finally

Blaise Z= At last

Ron W= WHAT?

Luna L has logged of

Blaise Z has logged of

Ginny W= Well this has been entertaining

Ron W= Im glad u find my discomfort amusing...

Hermione G= U should be lucky Ron.

Ginny W= Yah not all gurls say tes 2 a guy who has asked 2 late.

Harry P= Damn... Even if its me?

Ginny W= Yes even if its you

Ron W= What! U already have a date!

Ginny W= Yep

Hermione G= Who is it?

Harry P= Knowing her shes not going 2 tell...

Ginny W= Yep! Don't worry Harry I can set u up with a friend of mine. I will invite her on the chat tomorrow then u can ask her 2 the dance.

Harry P= Does she know I will ask her?

Ginny W= Nope. Next time we r on the chat though use code names though. It would b more fun.

Ron W= What kind of code names?

Hermione G= 4 example, Ron u could go as RedHead or something like that.

Ron W= Ohhhhhh!

Ginny W= So well meet on the chat tomorrow?

Harry P= K

Hermione G= Wouldn't miss it

Ron W= Gotcha

Ginny W has logged of

Hermione G has logged of

Ron W= Who do u think Ginny's mystery date is?

Harry P= Im honesty more worried about who MY mystery date is...

Ron W= It ok mite.

Harry P= Sure hope so...

Ron W= Come on! U defeated he who must not be named 4 pete sake! This is cake..

Harry P= Somehow this seems a lot more scary..

Harry P has logged of

Ron W has logged of

...

Dumbledore grinned from his spot at the table.

"Honestly sir I cant seem to fathom why you must spy on the children through a chat room " Minerva chided.

Snape nodded his head in agreement. "It does seem rather pointless sire," He spoke up.

Dumbledore did not speak his reasons because no one needed to know them. At least not yet.

...

Who is Ginny setting up with Harry? Review if you have a suggestion;)


End file.
